villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alfrid Lickspittle
Alfrid Lickspittle (also known as Alfrid) is an extremely anti-heroic character from Sir Peter Jackson's movie adaptations of The Hobbit. He serves as the senary antagonist of The Desolation of Smaug ''and the quinary antagonist in ''The Battle of the Five Armies. ''He's played by '''Ryan Gage'. Alfrid is a man of Lake-town and the assistant, deputy and councilor of the Master of Laketown. The Hobbit Alfrid is only indirectly referred as one of the Masters Counselors but not by name. The character is created for the movies. Movie adaptations The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug Alfrid advises the Master in matters of diplomacy, trade and the defense of Lake-town. At heart though, he is a power-hungry sycophant, and his counsel could not always be relied upon to serve anyone other than himself. He treats the citizens like dirt and stops Bard from entering Lake-Town with barrels filled with fish as he is not allowed to fill the barrells. He orders Braga and the guards to throw the fish into the lake, but Bard threatens to tell the citizens that the Master is throwing fish and Alfrid orders the guards to stop and angrily allow him to pass. Later on, Alfrid warns the Master about Bard's rebellious attitude against him, and is ordered to send spies to watch his house. He writes a fabricated excuse to arrest Bard. Later he was distrutful towards Thorin, Bilbo and the other Dwarves but eventually agrees with the greedy Master in welcoming them as friends. However the next day he rudely sends away Oin, Bofur, Fili and Kili, refusing to help them when they tell him that Kili is wounded from an arrow he took to the knee the day before. Later, Alfrid helps the guards arrest Bard by tripping him as he was running before the Master knocks him unconscious with a stick to finish him off before imprisoning him. The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies Later, Smaug attacked Esgaroth for helping the dwarves reach Erebor. The Master tried to escape with his gold, Alfrid, Braga and a few guards. However the boat was too slow and full of gold. The Master betrays Alfrid and throws him out into the lake and Bard uses his boat to free himself. When Smaug is killed by Bard his dead body falls on the boat, crushing the Master, Braga and the other guards. Alfrid unfortunately survived and continues to mistreat the people of Lake-town and behaves selfishly. He quickly takes side with Bard after the Master's death. When the Azog's orc army attacks the people of are taking refuge inside the ruins of Dale, Alfrid refuses to join the men of Lake-town battling the orcs and disguises as a woman to hide from the battle. When he is discovered and called a "coward" by the people of Lake-town, he flees after stealing some gold from the people and takes it with him. In the Extended Version he later hides in a catapult attached to a dead Troll, watching as Gandalf confronts another Troll unsuccessfully trying to use his staff's power. However, one of Alfrid's coins slips off his corset and falls on the catapult lever. The coin acts as counterweight, throwing Alfrid inside the troll's mouth. Both Alfrid and the troll are asphyxiated, unadvertently saving Gandalf. Gallery Alfrid_Lego.jpg|Alfrid Lego Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:True Neutral Category:Male Category:Stalkers Category:Non-Action Category:Cowards Category:Opportunists Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Outcast Category:Traitor Category:Liars Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Weaklings Category:Thief Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Middle-Earth Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Karma Houdini Category:Egotist Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Misanthropes Category:Minor Villains Category:Lego Villains Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Deceased Category:Anti-Villain Category:Suicidal Villains Category:Redeemed Villains